It is common practice to provide a panel board to mount a plurality of wire mounts or other accessories to route wires. Typically the panel board includes a plurality of circular holes designed to receive the mounts. A paper cover is often positioned over the panel board. The paper cover has markings as to where the mounts and wires should be located. Mounts or accessories are installed over the paper on the panel board. The wires are routed through the mounts between their desired termination points. After the wires are installed, the wires are typically bundled together to form a wire harness assembly. The wire harness assembly is then shipped to the customer.
There is a need for an improved wire harness assembly process that is flexible and easy to assemble for faster routing of wires. There is also a need for an improved wire harness assembly system with mounts that are easily installed and secured to the wire harness tiles.